


Snow Day

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [8]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Day 8, Drabble, Freak Blizzard, M/M, Mama Zach, Momma Zach, Raptors in snow, SUDDENLY CRAZY BLIZZARD, Short, Snow, blizzard, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: "You should have told me to put on a coat.""You don't have a coat."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Chas is tired. Why did he agree to this? I blame it all on Tig.
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

The temperature had dropped drastically on the island overnight. A critical amount in a short period of time. Enough that alarms were raised in control. Personnel heads were alerted and called in in the early hours of the morning. The island was in crisis mode.

And Zach didn't have enough coffee in the Bungalow to deal with this. They'd been called and woken up along with half the island. Well he hadn't, but Owen had. And Owen had slept through the phone call. Because the man could sleep through a nuclear explosion or zombie apocalypse. So Zach had been woken up by the panicked phone call and then repeatedly hit Owen with his pillow to wake him up.

Owen rubbed at his face and pouted. "You didn't have to hit me so many times." He mumbled.

Zach glared at him sideways. "You wouldn't wake up!"

"Because it's 3 am!" Owen snapped.

"Shhhh!" Zach hissed, lowering his voice. "Don't wake the girls up!"

"Why not?" Owen frowned. "Why the hell are we up?"

Zach grabbed Owen's hand and pulled him through the trailer. The girls were asleep, curled together in a giant mass in the center. They stepped slowly and lightly until they got to the door. Then Zach opened the door and pulled Owen out.

Owen's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"That was why I was woken up by an emergency call that was meant for you!" He hissed.

They stood there and stared at the scene before them. Their little jungle clearing was covered in a foot of snow and more was slowly falling down. Owen shivered and crossed his arms. "You should have told me to put on a coat."

"You don't have a coat." Zach countered.

"No, I don't." Owen shook his head.

"Who do you think is responsible?" Zach asked.

Owen shrugged. "One of Xavier's kids?"

Zach shook his head. "My money's on Tony Stark."

Owen glanced sideways at Zach. "You think he can control the weather now?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to try."

Owen let out a laugh. "Come on, I need coffee. It's fucking cold!"

"It's a blizzard!" Zach snapped. "Of course it's cold!" Owen grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him closer. "Ew, no! You're freezing! Let me go!"

The boys argued a bit more and got a little handsy before the cold really drove them inside. "Damn!" Owen was shaking. "Could cut glass with my fucking nipples!"

"Stop trying to warm them up on me!"

Owen shook his head. "That's cold!"

"You're cold!"

"You wouldn't let me put on a coat!"

"You don't have a coat!" Zach snapped.

"I know that!" Owen countered.

Zach threw up his arms. "Then stop saying it!"

"No!" Owen snapped, louder that time.

"Shhhh!" Zach hissed, but it was too late. Echo was up. And she'd kicked Charlie, who whined and woke up Blue, who snapped at Delta for snoring. And suddenly, the tiny trailer was made even tinier as all the raptors attempted to stretch and yawn and wake up. Then they were all vyying for the door. Zach's eyes widened and he jumped in front of them. "No!" He held up his hands.

Echo let out a whine and Blue tilted her head.

Zach didn't speak raptor but he knew enough to know they were asking why. "You cannot go outside today!"

Owen shook his head. "They can't stay in here all day!"

"They'll freeze outside!" Zach snapped, his voice rasing.

"They'll wreck the whole place!"

Zach's mouth dropped open. "So you choose stuff over them?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "I choose the safety of everyone here, including you!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

While their parents squabbled over whatever, the girls all looked at each other in confusion. Echo chirped lowly and Blue tilted her head. None of them had any idea what was going on. Blue looked at the window and the others followed her gaze. They knew it had something to do with outside. Something mommy didn't want them to see.

Mommy and daddy weren't looking. Echo made a run for the window. She had the curtain pushed open and her nose pressed against the pane before mommy had time to yell her name. But it was too late to stop her now. She'd seen it already. She let out a squeal and raced for the door. There was no stopping her. Zach tried. Owen tried. Even Blue yelled but Echo didn't hear and didn't stop until she practically ripped the door off its hinges. She flew down the steps and jumped in the snow without hesitation.

Zach stood in the doorway, watching her, and shook his head. "Echo! Get back in here!" She didn't even acknowledge him and a moment later, Delta was pushing her way past him and running to join her sister. Zach frowned. "Delta!" And then Charlie was suddenly behind him. She touched his arm gently and then let out a squeak. Zach turned to look at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah." He said reluctantly. "You can go, too." At least she asked. He stepped back and watched as Charlie and Blue dashed out to join them. And then all the sisters were bouncing around in the snow. Zach sighed. "When you get cold, you have to come back inside!"

The girls ignored him and Zach repeated himself. "You hear me?" That time, they all turned towards him and nodded their heads. "Good." He nodded and turned. He headed back inside and cranked up the heat. He was freezing! He headed to the bedroom and rifled through their closet and dresser. But they just didn't have winter clothes. But in the back of the closet, he found some old sweatpants and they could do. He found Owen in the kitchen area.

Owen was standing in front of the coffee pot. He was just finishing pouring a second cup. He held it out to Zach as the other man came closer.

"Yes! Coffee!" Zach happily took the cup and held it with both hands. "What do we do now?" He asked after a moment, leaning back against the counter. Owen shrugged as he lifted the other cup to his lips and took a sip. "You are no help. I'm going to check on Rexy." Zach pulled out his phone and made a quick call over to Rexy's paddock. Then to Lowery and got him to patch Zach through to the cameras and they watched Rexy circling her paddock and looking confused for a bit. Zach smiled. "Man, I'd love to be there with her."

Owen tilted his head to the side. "Yeeeeah. I don't really think we can get the jeep there. Snow's too high and don't have chains to put on the tires. Plus can't see the road… can't see much of anything out there… we really aren't equipped for a random blizzard."

Zach shook his head in agreement. "No, we aren't." He finished his coffee and headed back in their room. He pulled on every strap of clothing he could to cover his whole body. It still wasn't very much and in the end, he grabbed the blanket off the bed and pulled it around his shoulders like a cape. Owen laughed at him as he walked towards the door but Zach just flipped him off and ignored him as he slipped outside.

Claire called shortly after and yelled at Owen. Something about him and Zach being needed at control to help and blah, blah, blah. But Owen relayed the whole, "Can't get there. Jeeps aren't equipped for snow and can't see the road. Too dangerous." Claire kept on going and Owen had to hang up on her.

But then, he got an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
